


home

by queenchingshih



Series: e r r o r_f i l e_c o r r u p t e d [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Gen, M/M, Siren!Rhys, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchingshih/pseuds/queenchingshih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Can I just say, your defences on this place are seriously slack. I just walked right in, I'd look into that if I were you.' Rhys tells her to fill the silence, running a hand through his hair. Her brow pinches together and she looks him up and down.</p><p>'You walked right in?' It's not exactly disbelief that tints her tone but Rhys can tell she's dubious. </p><p>'That's right. I suspected more from sirens, I'll be honest.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of the need to combine my two favourite video games. 
> 
> I'd like to note that a lot of the instalments of this series, whilst complete, are part of numerous ideas I have running around my head currently. Some may be developed and expanded, others may not. It really depends on where my muse takes me (wow that sounded pretentious lol). They will all surround Rhys (being connected to Jack in some way prior) meeting Angel for the first time.
> 
> Sirens in this au are like uber mages, that's the best way I can describe it. They're super rare to the point of being legendary and most people don't even believe they exist. They have similar attributes their Borderlands canon counterparts have. And, Lyrium = Veridium.
> 
> unbeta'd as always

 

 

The siren camp feels like home as soon as he steps into it. Rhys has never associated anywhere with home before but he can't explain the feeling that washes over him as anything but.

'Don't get too comfortable kitten, we're here for one reason only, remember?' 

'I know Jack. I won't let you down.' 

Lilith, they're here for Lilith- the all powerful siren who had trapped Jack in the tower, made powerless, invisible to all. Except Rhys.   


'Good boy.' Jack purrs in his ear, manifesting beside him for a second before retreating to the safety of Rhys' head. Rhys lives for that praise, so much so that he's increasingly willing to do anything to get it. It's a concerning thought but whenever he thinks about it he can feel something smoothing over the thought, stripping away the worry. He knows it's Jack and he'd mind if he wasn't actually thankful for it. Wilful ignorance Senior Enchanter Saul would call it but those were dead man's words so what is their worth anyway?  


He's hidden behind one of the camp's tents and Rhys can hear faint voices further in, he just needs to walk up to them and... what? Jack had told him to infiltrate and assassinate, simple enough. Except it's not so simple now that he's actually here. Before he can muster the courage to make a move he feels something press into his back, like a stick or a... staff. Rhys curses under his breath

'No f-further.' The person prodding him says.

'I mean you no harm! Whoever you are.' He even raises his hands, palms out but then quickly drops them as he remembers how the templars had interpreted that. The person says nothing for a moment. Rhys gulps. 'Well, I mean if you're a bandit about to rob me I might but that's, ah...' He trails off as the staff is pressed further into his back, bordering on pain now.

'Who are you?' The person asks, sounding surer now.

'My name is Rhys. I'm an apostate.' It flows naturally off his tongue and he has to take a moment to process that. 'Wow, first time that's really hit. Huh.' He finds he kind of likes the sound of it. Apostate. Siren. Rhys. 

The pressures at his back eases and then disappears and he cautiously looks over his shoulder. There's a girl staring up at him inquisitively, long black hair scraped to the side in a braid wielding a staff far too big for her ordained with feathers and what looks like obsidian. Then there's tattoos of course, only visible where the sleeves of her robe is bunched up. So, a siren then. But not Lilith, right?

_Angel._  

Jack's voice rings in every corner of his mind and Rhys has to grit his teeth against the overwhelming flood of Jack's emotions that come from the name alone. Too many in such high intensity that Rhys can't make them out. So Jack knows her? _How?_ Rhys thinks openly but Jack has fallen suspiciously silent. The girl too is quiet as she peers at him with the kind of scrutiny that Rhys is very unfamiliar with. 

'Can I just say, your defences on this place are seriously slack. I just walked right in, I'd look into that if I were you.' Rhys tells her to fill the silence, running a hand through his hair. Her brow pinches together and she looks him up and down.

'You walked right in?' It's not exactly disbelief that tints her tone but Rhys can tell she's dubious. 

'That's right. I suspected more from sirens, I'll be honest.' 

'We have defences, all round the camp. Only our kind can come and go.' And of course that's it. Rhys rubs the back of his neck.

'Oh, well. That'd explain it then.' Rhys says and something clicks in her gaze. Angel holds her hand out for Rhys to take and he only hesitates for a second before reaching for it. She rolls the sleeve up over the swirling expanse of marked skin. 

'Oh maker it's true.' She breathes out and Rhys feels something warm uncurl in his chest at the validation. 'This is so exciting! You have to come meet Lilith and Maya.' Her eyes are bright when she looks up at him again, her excitement contagious. Rhys smiles, really smiles and maker but it had been a long time since he's done that.

'Okay, yeah. I can do that.' He says as Angel leads him into the camp, her palm warm in his.  Rhys waits for Jack to pipe up, _eyes on the prize kiddo_ , but there's nothing. As if the demon isn't there at all and for a moment Rhys doesn't mind that at all. 


End file.
